1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steering devices for outboard electric trolling motors.
2. The Prior Art
Outboard electric trolling motors have become widely used for low-speed maneuvering of small boats such as bass boats during fishing operations in protected waters. Such motors are typically mounted on the bow of a boat, having a submerged propulsion unit. The propulsion motor is driven electrically by a storage battery in the boat and is pivotable through 360.degree. of rotation from straight ahead to reverse through either full left or full right steering movements.
Three types of steering controls have been adopted. Tiller models have the vertical pivot shaft retained snugly in a hinge bracket for reorientation only when the tiller handle is moved by the operator. Such motor will generally remain in whatever orientation it is left in. Often, a fisherman will kick the motor tiller with his foot to reorient the propulsion direction. Remote control, foot-operated motors use cables, rods, or other linkages to drive a drum, a rack and pinion, chain and sprocket, or similar device for orienting the submerged propulsion motor with respect to a fixed head of the motor assembly. By rocking a foot pedal fore and aft or from side to side, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,208, 3,606,853, and 3,807,345, the operator can reorient the vertical shaft with respect to the boat. A third type of outboard motor steering control uses a remote electric drive, wherein an electric motor in the control head turns the pivot shaft through a series of reduction gears, a worm gear, a belt, or otherwise, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,000. Such electric steering motor is less fatiguing for a fisherman to operate over a span of some hours, but gives him less feeling of control of this boat.
Add-on steering control devices have also been available, such as a rack and pinion-type plastic unit manufactured by the Pfleuger Company some years ago. An elbow rack device for adding to a tiller-model motor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,621.